


We Write of Willingness

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [26]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Assistance, Frustation, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Even when I am mad, I cannot help but help you. You are a habit I cannot break.





	We Write of Willingness

Apprentice Potter,

I was able to locate some information regarding Phoenix tears within my library. 

Additionally, please refrain from using any contacts that I put your way for research purposes, for your need of flaunting your sexual prowess. 

Regards,

SS

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh look at Jealous Sev...


End file.
